


Adult Time Ruined.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bedtime, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Kids, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: Spencer and (Y/N) are in an established relationship, with five children - three adopted girls, an adopted boy (who is the oldest) and another girl, recently born of (Y/N) and Spencer.Spencer is slightly dom over (Y/N) in this fic, all is consensual, and built on trust.





	Adult Time Ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer and (Y/N) are in an established relationship, with five children - three adopted girls, an adopted boy (who is the oldest) and another girl, recently born of (Y/N) and Spencer.
> 
> Spencer is slightly dom over (Y/N) in this fic, all is consensual, and built on trust.

“He’s there, Momma!”

“Junior, sweetie, we’ve been through this. The scary green monster is not under your bed tonight, alright? I’ve checked.”

“When I’m sleeping, Momma!” Junior whined. “He eat me!”

“He’s not going to eat you, baby. Dad and I won’t let him do that to you.”

“...I’m scared, Momma.”

“Spencer! Can you come up here, please?”

Spencer popped his head around the door. “Everything alright up here?”

“Dad! The monster back!” Junior ran to him, arms outstretched as Spencer bent down and lifted him into his arms.

“He is?!” Spencer asked amazed, humoring his little boy. 

“I’m putting the girls to bed, Spence, can you please show Junior that his room is safe?” (Y/N) sighed.

“Come on little man, let’s go chase away that silly monster and read a bedtime story.”

(Y/N) finished putting their three older girls to bed, then went into the nursery to give the baby her final feed before putting her down. She sat on the chair next to the baby’s cot and rocked her gently back and forth whilst she fed.

Through the open door of the nursery (Y/N) could hear Spencer reading to Junior. It was his favorite bedtime story, and usually worked to take his mind off of the “scary under the bed monster”.

“Monster go bed.” She heard Junior say after a while.

“Dad won’t let the monster hurt you, son. I promise.” Spencer replied gently. “Monster is in his own bed, in his own house, far away from here. Alright?” 

“Love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, son.”

(Y/N) smiled softly to herself, listening to their sweet exchange. Then there was silence.

After a few minutes, Spencer walked into the nursery, just as the baby was finishing feeding. “Hi there, chief monster chaser.” (Y/N) winked at him as he sighed, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Junior’s asleep now.” He whispered. “She doing okay?” He asked.

“She’s fine. Just needs burping, then she’ll be okay to sleep.”

“Here, let me.” He held out his arms to take the baby as (Y/N) stood up. “You go and get relaxed, maybe have an early night?” He suggested.

(Y/N) passed the baby to him, a smirk starting on her face. “I had other plans.” She whispered into Spencer’s ear.

“Oh really?” He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. It had been a little while since they’d had some proper alone ‘adult time’.

“Why not? She’s sleeping through most of the night now. The other four we don’t usually have trouble with before 5am...and I miss you.” 

(Y/N) ran a hand through his fluffy hair, let it rest at the back of his neck, then pulled him in for a loving kiss. “It’s been three days, Spence.” She breathed.

“I miss you too, beautiful. I’ll be in soon.” He said, breathy.

The best they could manage, three days ago, was a quick fuck in the bathroom, whilst Uncle Derek and Auntie Savannah were visiting. The four grown ups had promised to take the five Reid children, and Hank, to the zoo.

(Y/N) had ‘forgotten’ she’d left her bag upstairs on the bed, and so went to retrieve it whilst Spencer was in the toilet. 

Spencer had had enough of his needs not being satisfied, as he was used to, because of the children being around all of the time. He’d gone days without relief and his balls were starting to ache.

Seeing (Y/N) being motherly to his growing brood, feeding their 5 month old baby every couple of hours and just being a good little wife in general, was a massive turn-on for Spencer. 

It was all he could do to suppress his urges and to stop himself from growing hard at least 6 or 7 times, throughout the evening, when he came home from work. Spencer had pulled (Y/N) into the bathroom and bent her over the sink, pulling up her summer dress and her panties aside, before fucking her hard and fast. 

She was barely wet enough, so it took all of her strength not to cry out – knowing that the children and the Morgan’s were downstairs.

But Spencer saw to that. He put his hand over her mouth to stifle her moans of painful pleasure as he fucked her from behind. The walk around the zoo was hell for her that day, and she could barely sit down without wrinkling her nose in pain.

Spencer finished burping the newest addition to his family, before setting her down to sleep in her cot. She more or less drifted off straight away, so he went immediately to his and (Y/N)’s bedroom, to seek relief in the form of his beautiful wife.

(Y/N) was stood at her side of the bed, in her short, flimsy nightdress. Spencer almost grew instantly hard at the sight of her. Her nipples were hard already, and pushing against the thin fabric; patches of wet surrounding them, leftovers from the sustenance she’d given his child only moments ago. 

He cleared his throat. “I’ve not seen you in that for a while.” He whispered. 

“Do you remember the last time I wore this?”

He nodded. Of course he did.

“Tell me.” She demanded softly.

“You were 7 months pregnant with the baby.” He breathed. “You’d gotten so big, the hem didn’t cover past your pelvis.” 

“Easier access for you whilst I slept.” She replied and he nodded.

“I ached for you constantly when you were pregnant.”

“Kinky bastard.” (Y/N) smirked.

“Watch your mouth, my good wife.” Spencer warned, slowly making his way over to her.

“Are you going to punish me, my husband?” 

“Maybe I will. You haven’t been spanked in a while. Or maybe I’ll punish you by making you pregnant all over again...Make your belly heavy and swollen once more.” 

He reached forward with both hands and pulled on her nipples through her nightdress, gently at first, then growing more and more forceful and pinching. Soft, quiet whimpers left her lips.

“My husband, please.” She breathed.

He stopped his ministrations. “Take it off.” He demanded. “I hope for your sake that you’re not wearing panties.” 

(Y/N) proceeded to take off her nightdress, revealing that she’d kept her panties on, much to Spencer’s annoyance. “Now I’m going to punish you. Take them off and get into bed.” He ordered, she did as she was told as he kicked off his shoes.

He got into the bed, still fully clothed, on top of her and proceeded to push her legs apart with both of his hands, settling himself between them. He separated her pussy lips and spat saliva onto her clit, the action startling her and she flinched.

“Keep still.” He growled quietly. 

He began to harshly tease her clit with one of his fingertips, rubbing in slow, pressured and deliberate circles. He brought the tip up to his mouth to taste her after a few moments. “You are exquisite.” 

Spencer pushed two fingers roughly into her open pussy and maneuvered them in and out steadily, sucking her clit sharply into his mouth as he did. (Y/N) did her best not to squirm, but she found it impossible. 

Spencer raised his head to speak to her, releasing her clit but continued fingering her relentlessly. “I thought I told you to keep still.” He said sternly.

“I can’t, my husband, I’m sorry. What you’re doing to me is so good.” She mewled, bucking her hips into his hand, shamelessly.

Spencer pushed a third finger inside of her, beginning to plummet them faster in and out of her now as the tip of his tongue swiped her clit without any let up. (Y/N) closed her eyes tightly as she keened at his actions.

She was totally at his mercy, and right now, he had none for her. Stopping suddenly, Spencer pushed himself upwards to kneel and undo his pants, freeing his cock from it’s clothed confines, which sprung up towards his stomach with painful arousal.

He took himself in hand and pumped up and down for slight relief. "You see what you fucking do? Look at what you do to me, (Y/N). What you always fucking do to me.” Spencer growled. 

“I’m sorry, my husband, please forgive me.” 

Spencer then caught sight of the mixture of her wetness and his saliva, dripping from her pussy, still spread for him. His breathing catching in his throat, he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his tip against her clit. 

The sensation almost sent her over the edge into orgasm, but it was just not precise enough to – much to her frustration as she bucked and bucked, trying to find some relief.

“Keep still!” Spencer grabbed hold of her hips and pinned her down to the bed. “I’m going to fuck you so hard (Y/N), you think last time was rough? Just you wait, my good wife!”

Snapping his hips up forcefully, he sheathed himself inside of her, as far as he was allowed to by her body clamping down on his throbbing cock. "Ahh, fuck!" He spat out in pleasure.

With pure animalistic passion, he pounded into her, taking hold of her arms and pushing them above her head so she had no control. He knew she liked to hold onto him when he took her. She gasped and moaned underneath him as he fucked her violently. His thrusts into her were wild and without rhythm.

Spencer was on the verge of oblivion, as he thrust hard to the hilt of her once more, a few more thrusts and he knew he would be finished and spilling inside of her. 

“Momma! Dad!” The door to their bedroom burst open and Junior flew in and flung himself onto their bed. (Y/N)’s eyes opened and she coolly pushed Spencer off of her and to the side, his rock-hard cock slipping out of her as she turned her back to his front.

“Junior, baby what’s wrong?” She spoke calmly, pulling the bed covers up to cover her naked form as she tried to ignore the huffs of frustration coming from behind her, from Spencer.

“Monster back!” He shrieked.

“Sweetie, shush now, your sisters are sleeping. Dad chased the monster away before bedtime, Junior. He’s not there anymore.”

“Monster back.” The little boy sobbed quietly, visibly shaking.

“Okay baby.” (Y/N) said softly, sighing. “You left your blankie downstairs on the couch sweetie. Why don’t you go and get it and we can snuggle for a little while, yeah?” 

Junior nodded enthusiastically and ran to retrieve his blanket. (Y/N) shot out of the bed and quickly threw on a pair of pajamas. “Either get rid of it right now, or get rid of it in the bathroom, Spencer.” She warned, pointing at his still engorged cock as he pumped himself slowly. She threw a pair of his pajamas at him.

Growling to himself he took them and moved from out of the bed as he went to go into the bathroom; his pants around his ankles and his erection painfully bobbing as he waddled. Spencer closed the door, anger seething from as he kicked off his pants and took off the rest of his clothes. 

His climax and cum spill inside of his fertile wife had been ruined spectacularly by his only son. He leaned with one arm against the bathroom wall, head down, looking at his throbbing cock. 

Taking himself in his hand once more he pumped and pumped, bucking his hips every now and again as he imagined taking (Y/N) roughly once more, where they’d left off. 

But now he was going to have to spill his cum onto the floor, he couldn’t just edge himself as he often did – because he liked every drop of his cum to end up inside of his wife. 

No, it had been too many days since he’d allowed himself relief in the form of an orgasm, so he would have to spill and ruin his seed, however much it angered him. 

Spencer imagined (Y/N) spread for him once again, only this time – she was tied to the bed. She was spread to satisfy his needs, and she wouldn’t be able to tend to Junior, Spencer would tell him to go back to bed – and he’d damn well do as he was told.

As he pumped his cock he imagined fucking her relentlessly through the night, tiring her out and making her so sore and raw that she couldn’t take it anymore. He’d make her pregnant again, because his precious seed would end up inside of her – and not on the floor!

He pictured her taut belly once again, and her aching milk-filled breasts leaking, as she got down on her knees to suck his hard, pulsating cock. It was too much for him then, as he thrust his hips one more time and pumped his hand forcefully, gasping as quietly as he could as load after load of his cum spilled onto the bathroom floor.

Spencer snarled at the sight as he began to clean up the mess he’d made. He put on his pajamas and quietly opened the bathroom door, peering out slowly.

(Y/N) was holding Junior closely, swaying him side to side gently, as she sung to him quietly. It was one of the only ways he could be soothed sometimes. Spencer sighed at the sight of them. 

He was still annoyed, but he knew that this was par for the cause once they took on, and started having, children.

Spencer lay down next to her on the bed, taking in the sight of his now-sleeping son and his beautiful wife. “I’m sorry.” She whispered to him.

“We’re getting a lock for our bedroom door.” He whispered back sternly. “I’m not going to be interrupted again.”


End file.
